


Heaven Is An Orgasm

by katzengefluster



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Control Kink, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i will add kink specific tags as they come up in new chapters, it's kind of like of a porn version of The Office, probably not as much porn as you'd expect from a porn industry fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: When you take dick in the ass for a living, every day is an adventure. Or a struggle. It really depends on the day.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> A quick HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! to my friend Annie! ♥♥♥
> 
> I started writing this fic about ten years ago for a different fandom, and decided to re-purpose it for kpop. Hence the multiple groups and characters. Some people will show up more than others. The relationships listed are just the "committed" relationships. There will be all kinds of multi-pairings for the actual porn work.
> 
> Since there are so many characters, this first "chapter" is a character guide, so you can get to know everyone's roles within the story.

**Big Banged Productions** \- Seoul-based pornography company that caters to any and every kink in the book (almost). There is a big focus on gay porn and kink features, but they do offer het porn and more “vanilla” options as well   
  
**Management Staff**   
  
Kwon Jiyong: Owner & CEO. He runs the business and makes all final decisions regarding employees and projects. He is a boss who plays favourites, so the more his employees suck up to him, the better their chances of working favourable projects. Married to Choi Seunghyun; they own a house together and have a few pet cats.   
  
Choi Seunghyun: Creative Director. In charge of booking projects and keeping the creative team on task; he is also a sounding-board for Jiyong’s musings.   
  
Lee Seungri: Jiyong’s personal assistant by day, talent scout by night. Handles the day-to-day running of the company. Jiyong offered him a job when he watched him flirting with multiple partners one night at a club (and ended up taking them all home with him). Currently involved casually with Kang Daesung. Is the half-brother of the Kim Trio (Bobby, Jennie, and Donghyuk). They share the same father (who Seungri grew up not knowing).   
  
Kim Seokjin: Human resources manager. Is actually bisexual but has a negative family history associated with queer sexual identities, which has led to him developing a complex: he does not identify as bisexual, but instead believes he goes through “phases” of being straight and gay. The gay phases cause him immense guilt, so he reverts to the safety of a straight relationship. Has a complicated relationship with Min Yoongi.   
  
**Talent**   
  
Kim Hanbin: Jiyong’s “golden boy” who is a pro at sucking up to the boss in order to get what he wants. His projects are always popular and he is in very high demand. He’s very picky regarding who he works with and what projects he agrees to do. Enjoys being dominated and has a personal kink for rough sex. Currently dating Bobby Kim, though he’s trying to keep it as casual as possible despite his growing feelings.   
  
Bobby Kim: Is not picky at all with his projects or partners, but does prefer being the dominant one if possible (only because it's less painful). Does what he wants without fear of consequence, as he believes that Hanbin will smooth over any problems with Jiyong. Though he has an apartment with his siblings (twin sister Jennie, younger brother Donghyuk), he spends most of his time at Hanbin’s.   
  
Lisa Manoban: Never complains about any project she’s given and legitimately enjoys everything. Will try anything twice. Jiyong usually brings her to parties with old rich men as she's very good at influencing them to invest money into the company. Has been friends with Hanbin since middle school and is currently dating Jennie Kim.   
  
Woo Jiho: Currently the hottest male Dom in the S&M scene, he is also a Dom in his personal life. Currently single, he shares an apartment with his best friend, Song Minho.   
  
Lee Chaerin: Works as a Dom. In addition to doing videos and photo shoots, she hosts S&M themed parties on a monthly basis. Currently single and not looking.   
  
Kim Jinwoo: Has a line of videos in which he gives blowjobs to random men in the street. Occasionally does videos as a Sub. Has an alternate persona he uses to shoot Dom work (he always wears a mask). Is a Dom in private life, and is currently in a committed relationship with Song Minho. Likes doing Sub work in order to further understand the needs of his Sub partner.   
  
Song Minho: Does a lot of Sub work, specifically for smaller Doms (he has a size kink). Also does work in the fetish scene as a sissy (this is for work only). Is currently in a committed relationship with Kim Jinwoo, but lives with his best friend Woo Jiho.   
  
Kim Taehyung: Mostly works as a Sub, but also does more mainstream projects. Has a blindfold kink. Tends to complain a lot and is constantly reporting things to HR. Currently sharing an apartment with his best friend/casual lover, Jeon Jungkook.   
  
Kang Daesung: Has a series of videos set at the beach in which he plays a lifeguard. Enjoys doing films with a plot where he plays a role (as opposed to straight up sex, which he finds boring to shoot). Currently involved with Lee Seungri, though it’s not serious.   
  
Jeon Jungkook: Prefers doing photo shoots to films. When he does films he prefers solo work, though he does have a series of gym sex videos with Lisa. Went to school with Kim Donghyuk. Currently lives with Kim Taehyung and is trying to hide his growing feelings.   
  
Lee Taeyong: The new hire. Recruited by Seungri exactly one day before the start of the story. Got kicked out of university and has been shunned by his family for it, so right now he’s dirt poor and desperate. He’s very nervous about being in the industry.   
  
**Support Staff**   
  
Jennie Kim: The hottest photographer in the porn industry at the moment. Had zero professional experience when Jiyong hired her—she pushed her way in based on her portfolio of secret intimate pictures of friends and family. Has now also done editorial shoots for fashion magazines given Jiyong’s connections. Currently in a relationship with Lisa Manoban. Shares an apartment with her twin brother Bobby and younger brother Donghyuk.   
  
Kim Donghyuk: Make-up artist/stylist. Works on most of the feature films and always styles Jennie’s photo shoots. Currently shares an apartment with his older siblings, Bobby and Jennie. Currently single and not interested (mostly because he’s worried his protective siblings will fuck it up for him).   
  
Nam Taehyun: Script writer. School friends with Kim Hanbin and Lisa Manoban—got his job through Hanbin. Currently single and not looking for anything more than sex.   
  
Kang Seungyoon: Script writer. Got the job through his friendship with Song Minho. Currently single.   
  
Kim Namjoon: Film director. Currently only shoots S&M videos and has been awarded the task of shooting music videos for music group Hapjeong Whorehouse. An eccentric pervert who tells everyone he’s married, but no one has ever met his wife. (You'll find out details eventually; I'm not spoiling this!)   
  
Park Jimin: Namjoon’s assistant. Has only been with him for a week and a half—which is practically a record. Currently single and too stressed out to look for a partner.   
  
Lee Seunghoon: Camera operator, does all the shooting for Kim Jinwoo’s series and Namjoon’s videos. Currently single.   
  
**Staff @ The Hung Man—a nightclub associated with BBP**   
  
Dong Youngbae: Club owner. Childhood best friend of Kwon Jiyong. Gave him financial backing to start his porn label. Loves to harass Jiyong’s employees for gritty details about their jobs. Currently in a relationship with Park Bom.   
  
Park Bom: Handles Public Relations for the club and is the event planner. Close friends with Lee Chaerin.   
  
Min Yoongi: Bartender. Always works the BBP parties, as well as Chaerin’s S&M parties. Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Kim Seokjin. Went to high school with Kim Namjoon, but even he doesn’t know anything about Namjoon’s wife.   
  
Jung Hoseok: Waiter in the VIP section. Friends with everyone at BBP. Currently single, and has hooked up with almost everyone at BBP.   
  
Jackson Wang: Bouncer. Childhood friends with Kim Hanbin, but they lost touch until recently. Jiyong pays him to make sure none of Hanbin’s “fans” bother him at parties.   
  
**Hapjeong Whorehouse - an industrial/acid house kink band who perform often at The Hung Man; currently signing a recording contract with BBP’s new subsidiary music label** (for musical references to their sound, see Combichrist & Lords of Acid)   
  
Lee Hayi: Manager. Super professional during business meetings, always gets what she wants. Dated Kim Hanbin briefly in high school (they’re still good friends).   
  
Kim Jinhwan: Lead singer. Overtly sexual on stage and in real life. Very confident, but likes to talk shit about other people (especially when he’s been drinking). In a stable but open relationship with Koo Junhoe—they live together. Went to high school with Bobby and Jennie Kim.   
  
Koo Junhoe: Guitarist, backup vocals. Never seen on stage in anything other than black leather shorts and black biker boots. Tends to hump his guitar (and Jinhwan) on stage. Very loud and very confident—doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of him. Lives with Kim Jinhwan. Went to high school with Kim Donghyuk and Park Chaeyoung.   
  
Jung Jaewon: Lead guitarist. Is well known for inviting fans (male or female, he doesn’t discriminate) up on stage to give him a blow job while they play their song “Suck Me Off”. Has been arrested twice for public indecency. Dated Hanbin for a year, and they’re still close friends.   
  
Jung Chanwoo: Bassist. Likes to dress in military-style clothing and is always wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses (even in dark clubs). Exudes a dominating presence. Currently single and not looking for a relationship.   
  
Song Yunhyeong: Drummer. Unlike the rest of the band, has a surprisingly virginal image. He never joins in any of the sex-related acts during live shows or video shoots, and during photo shoots is often standing to the side and not engaging in the lewd acts of his band mates. This is mostly just a concept, though he is very private about his sexuality (in comparison to the rest of the band). Currently single.   
  
Park Chaeyoung “Rosé”: Keyboardist, main composer and lyricist. Occasionally sings. Has a witch house side project with Kim Jisoo called “The Virgin Mary’s Vagina” (for musical reference see Gvcci Hvcci). Currently in a relationship with Jisoo, they live together.   
  
Kim Jisoo: Keyboardist, occasionally does synth percussion, occasionally abandons her keyboard and just gropes Chaeyoung. Dated Lee Hayi and Bobby Kim in high school (at the same time).


	2. Young Boys Go To Studio 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's industry party night at The Hung Man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a song by Lords of Acid. I recommend listening to it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le2WW_Chwws)! It's also the song that's mentioned at the end of the chapter.

One second the club was alive and electric, pulsing with energy, and the next second everything was sucked away—the sound cut out, the lights cut out, everyone seemed to collectively hold their breaths—it was almost like being forced into a sensory deprivation tank. Seconds later it all came back without warning: the riff of the guitar competing with the snap of the drum while the strobe lights flashed in a hectic pattern, forcing the partygoers back to life. Legs moved and arms flailed as sweat slicked limbs brushed together; damp clothes stuck to the skin while bodies gyrated and ground into one another.   
  
Up on stage he grabbed the mic stand, hands fisting around the metal while his lips pressed against the microphone, opening his mouth as though he were about to swallow it whole. The music cut out for a second again but the lights stayed on and the silence was shattered by the voices of everyone in attendance as they sang along:   
  
_ “And I love the way you get me off!” _   
  
The guitar kicked in again at the end and Kim Jinhwan, lead singer of industrial kink band  _ Hapjeong Whorehouse _ , abandoned his mic stand and slunk his way across the stage toward his band mate, guitarist Koo Junhoe. Blonde-haired Junhoe faced the crowd and continued to play even as Jinhwan’s hands skimmed over the bare skin of his chest. Junhoe, who had a healthy interest in exhibitionism, was clad in his usual black leather shorts, black leather boots, and black electric guitar.   
  
Jinhwan pressed his body against Junhoe’s, groin grinding against his ass, fingers of his free hand toying with the ring in Junhoe’s right nipple, and started the second verse of a song dedicated to the act of mutual masturbation.   
  
On the right side of the stage stood bassist Jung Chanwoo, clad in city camouflage pants, black muscle shirt, steel toed boots and aviator sunglasses, playfully kicking at fans crowding the stage. Lead guitarist Jung Jaewon was currently lighting up a cigarette (despite the club’s no smoking policy) for the sole purpose of leaning down to blow smoke into the phone of a fan recording the show.   
  
To the left two women stood behind side by side keyboards. Their melodies overlapped during the chorus and Kim Jisoo abandoned her keyboard, instead standing behind Park Chaeyoung and wrapping arms around her before nipping her ear. Chaeyoung continued to play while Jisoo’s hands freely roamed over her body.   
  
At the back of the stage safely behind his drum set sat Song Yunhyeong, blonde hair flying as he bounced in time with the rhythm, mouthing along to Jinhwan’s lyrics. The band were playing a celebratory show that night at their local favourite club, The Hung Man, in honour of a contract they were due to sign with South Korea’s biggest pornography company, Big Banged Productions. BBP had recently decided to branch out into the music scene, and  _ Hapjeong Whorehouse _ were the first group they were going to sign.   
  
Three men sat at the opposite end of the club in a raised area intended for VIP use, where two scantily-clad young men served the seven booths that lined the wall. The first man had turquoise hair swept back off his forehead and a face that looked as though it had been carved from marble. The middle man sported bright red hair with bangs that hung to his eyes. The third man had a platinum blonde mohawk. All three were dressed in impeccable dark suits and fancy boots, and they watched the receptive crowd enjoy the music.   
  
The platinum blonde (club owner Dong Youngbae) nudged the redheaded Kwon Jiyong in the arm. “Did you close the deal with Hayi yet?”   
  
Jiyong snorted and sipped his drink. “All that’s left is signing the papers, even though I’m not entirely happy with the result.”   
  
Youngbae grinned and patted him on the back. “I told you she’d be a tough one to sign. That band is lucky they have her, as much as I hate dealing with her myself.”   
  
Jiyong nodded. “She knows her worth and the band’s worth, and unfortunately they’re both one of a kind at the moment, so that doesn’t leave either of us with much room to navigate a deal, does it?”   
  
“What did she ask for?” Youngbae inquired, curious due to his own agreement with the shrewd manager. While there were a few promising musical acts in the kink scene, none of them came even close to the power of  _ Hapjeong Whorehouse _ , and that made signing exclusivity agreements a bit of a bitch.   
  
Jiyong didn’t answer, just took a sip of his drink, so Youngbae looked at Choi Seunghyun, who was finishing his third glass of wine. Seunghyun glanced at Jiyong before answering. “She wants fifteen percent stakes in the company, and said she’d refuse to sign unless she got it.”   
  
Youngbae winced. “Nasty business, but I guess you had to give it to her, didn’t you?”   
  
Jiyong sighed and glanced at Youngbae. “She originally asked for twenty, I had to barter her down a bit. But you’re right, I don’t have a choice. If I don’t make this move she’ll go to Lee Soo Man and I am not letting that prick get a jump on the music scene.”   
  
Seunghyun toyed with his glass before taking another sip. “Besides, she knows everyone in the industry, so with her heading up our music division we’ll be guaranteed to get anyone else worth having. She’s already teasing Jiyong with that French DJ he loves, apparently she’s been talking her up.”   
  
“Ah, the one who played Chaerin’s last party? Madame de Fer?” Youngbae asked, and Seunghyun nodded. “She headlines all the European kink parties.”   
  
“Yes she does, not to mention she’s done a few after parties at Paris Fashion Week,” Jiyong added, “I need that connection on contract.”   
  
Youngbae called one of the waiters over, a brunette in tight denim shorts and a blue fishnet top.   
  
“Can I get you something, boss?”   
  
Youngbae grinned at Jiyong before placing his order. “A round of flaming sambuca, Hoseok!” The waiter grinned back and made for the bar to place the order while Jiyong groaned.   
  
“Did you order that just to torture me?”   
  
Youngbae laughed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jiyong.”   
  
Seunghyun leaned forward on his elbows, a playful smile pulling at his lips. “Were you there for that story, Youngbae? When we were celebrating our nominations for the GayVN awards and the Kim twins ordered a round of those for everyone?”   
  
Youngbae shook his head wistfully. “No, but I heard all about it!”   
  
Jiyong threw back the rest of his drink in irritation. “God, that was  _ one time _ ! Can we retire this stupid story?”   
  
Seunghyun grinned and reached out to touch Jiyong’s upper lip, laughing when Jiyong smacked his hand away. “I’m forever grateful his lip didn’t scar from the burn.”   
  
Hoseok returned with the tray of flaming shots, setting it on the table and smiling at Jiyong. Being a friend of everyone at BBP, Hoseok had heard the story about the flaming sambuca on multiple occasions. “Would you like me to put out the flame for you, Mr. Kwon?”   
  
Youngbae and Seunghyun erupted into laughter while Jiyong glared at the waiter and reached for his shot. “I’d like you to fuck off, Hoseok.” Fresh peals of laughter went around the table (even Hoseok himself joined in) and eventually Jiyong cracked a smile.   
  
Youngbae picked up his glass and held it up for a toast. “Cheers to you, my oldest friend, and all the hot deals you’re going to make!”   
  
Jiyong groaned but accepted the toast and all three of them quickly put out the flames of their drinks before tossing the heated liquid down their throats and slamming the glasses back on the table. Jiyong motioned to Hoseok for another drink and he left to fetch it.   
  
They were joined seconds later by two more young men: Lee Seungri, Jiyong’s personal assistant, and BBP’s newest signee, Lee Taeyong. Jiyong had not yet had the chance to meet Taeyong, but he trusted Seungri’s judgement when it came to new hires. Looking at him now he could see why Seungri had been intent on signing him. Taeyong had the sort of face that Jiyong found very profitable.   
  
“Seungri-ya! Join us, sit down.” Jiyong gestured for the two to take a seat in their booth, and Seungri calmly slid in next to Seunghyun. Jiyong was amused by the nervous look in Taeyong’s eyes, though, and he couldn’t keep the grin off his lips.   
  
“Is this your newest boy, Jiyong?” Youngbae asked, leaning forward to stare hard at Taeyong. “What’s your preference, kid? Give or take?”   
  
Taeyong looked slightly mortified at the question and shook his head. “I don’t really have a preference. I’ll do whatever.” Taeyong felt like an idiot with his answer—he knew exactly who he was talking to, having heard all kinds of stories about Dong Youngbae from Seungri. Despite being a  _ vanilla hetero _ (as Seungri called him) Youngbae liked to ask for embarrassing details about BBP’s sex lives, and the kinkier the stories, the better. Seungri thought he was compiling details for a tell-all book.   
  
Youngbae shook his head and looked at Jiyong. “A bottom bitch, then?” Jiyong laughed and Seunghyun snorted into his wine while Taeyong’s face went red. Youngbae grinned and leaned back. “What are you drinking, newbie? I think you need a few.”   
  
Taeyong was sweating under the pressure. He didn’t drink anything other than beer, but one glance at the glasses on the table told him that no one else seemed to be much of a beer drinker. He shrugged and tried to play it cool. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter.” He wished he knew enough about mixed drinks to give a proper answer, but he was woefully uncultured about his alcohol.   
  
Youngbae waved for Hoseok again and fixed a devilish grin on Taeyong as he placed an order for him. “Bring a Blow Job for the new boy, would you?” Hoseok grinned and rubbed his palms together in a way that made Taeyong uncomfortable.   
  
“With extra cream on top, boss!”   
  
Taeyong watched him leave and felt his stomach unsettle. What the hell was in a Blow Job? He hoped the  _ extra cream _ was whipped cream, and not something else.   
  
Hoseok was back soon with all the drinks and Taeyong felt a slight bit of relief when he saw that it was in fact whipped cream on top of his shot glass. He reached for it with his hand but Seungri was quick to slap it away.   
  
“A little inexperienced, Taeyong-ah?” Seungri teased. “No hands, just your mouth.”   
  
Taeyong stared at him in dumbfounded silence for a moment before looking around the table to see everyone watching him. Moments like this made him wish he’d had friends more into club-hopping and mixed drinks instead of beer and video games at home. After a yell of encouragement from Youngbae, Taeyong leaned forward to attempt the shot.   
  
He managed to fit the rim of the shot glass inside his mouth, hoping and praying that he’d be able to lift it up without the whole contents spilling down his front. That would not make a good first impression on the boss. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and while the liquor went down his throat, half of the whipped cream dribbled out onto his chin and he nearly choked on the other half in his mouth. He barely managed to swallow it down. Before he could raise a hand to wipe the whipped cream off his face instead he felt fingers underneath his chin, holding his head in place as a tongue darted out to lick the cream from his lips.   
  
He opened his eyes in surprise as Hoseok straightened back up, smacking his lips in contentment. “Tasty!” Laughter erupted around the table again and Taeyong’s cheeks reddened as Hoseok ruffled his hair affectionately and Seungri ordered them both martinis.   
  


* * *

  
Out on the dance floor, close to the stage where Jinhwan belted out lyrics about the effects of food on the taste of semen, two men danced, hands all over each other. They’d been on their feet for the entire set so far, groping and grinding, and it left one of them desperate to take a trip to the backroom area to take care of his urges. Unfortunately his partner was being a complete and total ass about it, grinning and telling him that he’d have to wait until later.   
  
The problem was that Bobby Kim had horrible self-control. When he wanted something, or someone, he tended to push until he got what he wanted, taking it by force if he had to. When they were at home it wasn’t a problem: a quick shove up against the wall or a literal dragging into the bedroom usually did the trick. But when they were out in public like this, his boyfriend excelled in playing hard-to-get.   
  
Bobby grabbed his arm in desperation, twisting it painfully behind his back. “I swear, Hanbin, if you don’t come back and take care of me I’ll fucking drag you.”   
  
Kim Hanbin grinned, not bothered by the threat. In truth he loved the danger that came along with a sexually frustrated Bobby, he got off on knowing how crazy he could make him. The fact that he never had to lift a finger to get what he wanted out of Bobby, yet he made his boyfriend work like a dog, it was all part of what he found intoxicating about their relationship. Hanbin reached back, sliding his hand in between Bobby’s legs until his fingers gripped Bobby’s dick, squeezing it through his jeans.   
  
“Then drag me.”   
  
Bobby leaned his head in to kiss Hanbin’s neck, nipping at his skin. “I will, you know,” he replied, reaching down to cup Hanbin through his jeans, annoyed when he found that his boyfriend was nowhere near as hard as he was. How the fuck did Hanbin have such good self-control? It wasn’t fair.   
  
Hanbin grinned and continued groping Bobby, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He didn’t care that they were out in the middle of a packed dance floor, the crowd able to watch if Bobby decided to pull his dick out. This is what they did for a living, after all. He’d gladly let Bobby fuck him in the middle of the dance floor if Jiyong agreed to pay them for it. That was never going to happen, though.   
  
“Besides, even if you did get me back there, you’d be the one blowing me.” Hanbin teased before dropping his hand away from Bobby’s crotch.   
  
Bobby frowned at the comment and nipped Hanbin’s neck again, determined to get him so hard he’d do anything he was told to do. “As soon as I get you back there tonight you’ll be on your knees with my dick buried so far down your throat you’ll be choking on it.”   
  
Hanbin grinned at the comment, arching back against Bobby and exposing more of his neck. He jutted his hips out, thrusting against Bobby’s hand, and knew exactly what his partner was trying to do. Usually he’d just cut him off in public, but at the moment he was in a playful mood. “I don’t think so. You’ll be the one on your knees with my dick in your mouth.”   
  
Bobby squeezed him again with one hand, while the other hand gripped Hanbin’s chin forcefully. “You won’t be sucking for long, though, because after a minute of being in your mouth I’ll have you bent over a chair, that pretty ass of yours full of my dick.”   
  
Hanbin smiled and had to remind himself what he was doing. He loved the dirty talk, loved it when Bobby said explicit things in his ear and then made them happen. There was something about Bobby’s style of control that appealed to Hanbin and made him an all too willing lover, but he couldn’t let himself get carried away right now.   
  
Bobby moved his fingers up to the button of Hanbin’s jeans, popping it open. “You gonna let me fill that ass, baby? Or do I have to get rough out here, in front of everyone?”   
  
Hanbin craned his neck back to look at Bobby. “Okay, fine, just do one thing for me first?”   
  
Bobby smirked, feeling the nearness of victory. Usually Hanbin put up way more of a struggle, so maybe he was finally wearing him down? “Anything you want.”   
  
Hanbin grinned mischievously. “Go and get me some water; I’m thirsty.” He slapped Bobby’s hand away from his jeans and pulled out of his grasp, feeding off the irritation welling up in his boyfriend. There was nothing like an abrupt dismissal to shift the momentum back in his direction.   
  
Bobby stared at him in shock, disbelief etched on his face. How the fuck did Hanbin always manage to do it? To appear like he was giving in, to let down his guard, only to suddenly shove Bobby off? With pouting lips and fiery eyes Bobby glared at Hanbin before heading over to the bar. There was no way to salvage the moment, so he’d play along and get Hanbin his water then come back and try again. He didn’t really mind, after all. Bobby enjoyed chasing just as much as Hanbin enjoyed being chased.   
  
Hanbin retreated a bit further back on the dance floor, leaning against one of the side walls where he could watch the band continue to play. Every time he managed to get one over on Bobby like this he felt almost arrogant in victory. Bobby might be the aggressor, but it was Hanbin who really called the shots between them. He scanned over the crowd, looking for friends, and was surprised when a hand touched his arm.   
  
It wasn’t Bobby’s.   
  
“Kim Hanbin, your lips are every bit as pretty in person as they appear on film.”   
  
Hanbin’s eyes fell on the speaker and he barely managed to catch himself before rolling his eyes in disgust. It was some older man he’d never seen before—obviously a fan of his on film work. As much as Hanbin enjoyed these parties Jiyong threw, one down side to them was the occasional obsessive fan who approached him. His fans never seemed to grasp the concept of personal space.   
  
“Could I interest you in a drink?”   
  
Hanbin smiled politely and shook his head. “No thank you.”   
  
Refusal never seemed to deter them either.   
  
“Oh come, let me buy you at least one,” the hand on his arm tightened its grip slightly, “you can’t be so cruel as to deny a fan your company for a few minutes?”   
  
Hanbin narrowed his eyes and kept his composure. “I’m honestly not thirsty.” But the man’s hand remained where it was and his eyes took on a dangerous gleam.   
  
“You would come to a business event and deny your fans the privilege of seeing those beautiful lips do what they were made to do? Can I take a picture, at least?” The man offered his bottle of beer, hoping to see Hanbin’s lips around it.   
  
Hanbin hated confrontation. It wasn’t that he was weak or afraid, but he didn’t enjoy speaking closely with strangers. Since he was the company’s biggest star it unfortunately had landed him with more fans than he would have wanted in this kind of industry—he’d had his fair share of dangerous interactions. Normally Bobby would handle these guys if he was around, but he was still caught up at the bar, which led Hanbin to look around for Jackson. Didn’t Jiyong pay the bouncer extra to keep an eye on him when he was here? Where was he?   
  
The stranger had moved directly in front of Hanbin, pushing him back against the wall. “If not the bottle, I have something else you’re used to having in your mouth that we could use instead.”   
  
Just as Hanbin was about to move on his own his saviour made the timeliest comeback.   
  
“Who the fuck are you?” Bobby growled and grabbed the guy’s shoulder, pulling him away from Hanbin. He hated guys like this, the ones who thought they had some kind of right to touch any of them. Hanbin tended to get it the worst (or maybe Bobby just noticed it the most) and it always made his blood boil.   
  
“Just an admirer,” the stranger replied, undeterred by Bobby’s aggressive tone, “I don’t appreciate you intruding in on a private conversation.”   
  
“Well I don’t appreciate you touching my partner, so back the fuck off.” Bobby replied, and while he hated guys like this, he actually thought the moment might end up being a blessing in disguise, especially if the guy didn’t back down. Hanbin loved Bobby’s jealous displays, loved to see Bobby battle guys over him.   
  
If anything was going to get Hanbin in the back room with him tonight, Bobby thought that this might be it. But before anything else could happen a third party intervened.   
  
“Is this asshole giving you guys problems?” In answer to Hanbin’s question—here was Jackson, finally.   
  
The stranger glared at the second intrusion. “There was no problem—I was simply having a conversation before this young man rudely interrupted us.”   
  
Jackson turned to look at Hanbin. “You know this guy, Bin?” Hanbin shook his head, avoiding the stranger’s eyes. Jackson turned back around to him. “Let me guess—you wanted to buy him a drink, right? Gonna slip something in it?”   
  
The man’s face contorted in offense. “How dare you accuse me! Do you know who I am?”   
  
“Sure do,” Jackson replied as he grabbed the man’s arm and steered him towards the exit, “you’re fucking banned from this club.”   
  
Hanbin watched as Jackson led the guy away, glad to be rid of him. He was also glad that Jackson had shown up when he did. Hanbin faced Bobby, who was still looking angry, and slid a hand around the back of his neck and kissed his jaw.   
  
“I know what you were trying to do,” Hanbin teased, grabbing Bobby’s free hand and placing it on his crotch, “and it almost worked.”   
  
Bobby squeezed Hanbin’s erection through his pants, mentally cursing Jackson’s timing. “Take your water, you thirsty bitch,” Bobby grumbled in mock annoyance, but a second later he was kissing Hanbin’s cheek. “You okay, though? Did he touch you?”   
  
Hanbin smiled back at him and nodded. “I’m fine, that guy wasn’t that big of a threat. But thanks for being so protective anyway, it’s cute.” Bobby grinned and shook his head. Hanbin always liked to tease him by calling him  _ cute _ instead of hot.   
  
They were joined suddenly by someone else, and Bobby didn’t have to look behind him to know who it was—he could tell by the way that Hanbin reacted. Only one person ever made Hanbin smile like that, bright and cute.   
  
“Jiyongie hyung!” Hanbin brightened in front of his boss. Every time he saw Jiyong it was like his body went on auto-pilot: he couldn’t stop himself from openly flirting with him, even though they were both in relationships. It was some weird sense of animal magnetism.   
  
Jiyong smirked back at him. Hanbin was the only employee of his that he allowed to address him so informally, and he’d given up on trying to explain why. Whatever existed between them existed, and there was no sense in trying to change it. He leaned in close enough to speak into his ear. “I heard you were causing trouble again.”   
  
Hanbin grinned back and wrapped a hand around Jiyong’s arm. “Well, if guests were properly screened at these events, I wouldn’t have to cause a scene, would I?”   
  
Jiyong pushed him back against the wall. “Is that so?”   
  
Hanbin nodded. “I always seem to get accosted by fans at these parties. I thought I was supposed to be your favourite? Shouldn’t you be screening guests in order to protect me?” The eye contact with Jiyong had him rock hard in an instant. He wasn’t sure why, exactly, but he assumed it was all about their power dynamics. Hanbin usually wasn’t the sort to be nervous around people who ranked higher than he did, usually didn’t treat them any differently. Maybe it was just because he knew that he was Jiyong’s favourite. It was different than it was with Bobby or any of the others. They were all equals—Jiyong was his superior.   
  
Jiyong moved his hand down Hanbin’s back and slid it over his ass, suddenly pinching hard enough to get a yelp out of Hanbin. “Are you making demands from me?” Jiyong stared into his eyes and Hanbin stared back defiantly. Jiyong smirked. “Just dying to take on the next spanking fetish video, aren’t you?”   
  
Hanbin frowned. “No thank you,” he replied, but his expression changed in a second. “There’s only one thing I want pounding my ass, and it’s not a hand.”   
  
Jiyong grinned and pushed his forehead against Hanbin’s, his other hand settling on the younger man’s cheek, rubbing it lightly. “Awfully cheeky tonight, Bin-ah.” Without warning he slapped Hanbin, not hard, but just to make it sting. He knew Hanbin liked it. Jiyong kissed his forehead before rubbing his cheek again. “Behave.” He pronounced the word slowly, never taking his eyes away from Hanbin’s. He loved getting Hanbin all riled up, only to walk away and leave him wanting more.   
  
Hanbin stood in place and watched as Jiyong finally turned to greet Bobby, his mind stuck on Jiyong’s playful scolding and how much it turned him on. He’d never let anyone else do the things that Jiyong did to him, like slapping him (at least not in public). There was a fine line between saying things and doing things that Hanbin liked to keep drawn between him and everyone else, and Jiyong was the only one allowed to cross it. Not even Bobby had that privilege.   
  
Jiyong eventually moved away and Bobby swiftly moved in to occupy Hanbin’s space, his knee sliding in between Hanbin’s legs. A grin crossed his lips when he felt how hard Hanbin was. While Bobby’s jealousy regarding Hanbin flared up with strangers, it never materialized around Jiyong. Maybe it was a little weird, the way that Bobby would willingly watch his boyfriend openly flirt with another man in front of him and not be bothered by it. He knew the effect that Jiyong had on Hanbin, and right now he was just grateful for the easy pickings left over.   
  
“I bet you want me to fuck you now, don’t you?”   
  
Hanbin didn’t reply with words. Instead he slid his hand around the back of Bobby’s neck and pulled him close, crushing their lips together as he thrusted forward against Bobby’s thigh.   
  
Bobby’s hands gripped Hanbin’s hips, digging tightly into them, and he pulled out of the kiss and nipped Hanbin’s ear. “God, you’re such a slut for him. In front of me, too.” Bobby trailed his tongue along Hanbin’s neck and nipped at his jaw.   
  
Hanbin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. “So disrespectful of me,” he replied, sucking in breath when Bobby’s fingers clamped tighter, “you gonna punish me for it?”   
  
Bobby brought a hand up to grab Hanbin by the chin, eyes locking on him. “You bet that tight ass of yours I will,” he replied, fire in his eyes, “maybe I’ll take you over my knee and make those cheeks burn?”   
  
Hanbin frowned at him. “Don’t push your luck, you know my boundaries.”   
  
Bobby grinned back and wiggled his hand down the back of Hanbin’s tight pants, pinching his ass so tight it made Hanbin gasp. Hanbin actually shot him an annoyed look but Bobby ignored it, instead gripping Hanbin’s ass in his hand and kissing him. It soothed the aggravation.   
  
They were interrupted again.   
  
“Good party? Having fun? Ooh, having a lot of fun, apparently. So sorry for interrupting.”   
  
Bobby pulled his hand out of Hanbin’s pants and turned around to face Jennie Kim—his twin sister. She was flanked by two of Hanbin’s closest friends—Nam Taehyun and Lisa Manoban. Lisa and Jennie were currently in a  _ semi relationship _ while Taehyun was just mooching off of whatever drugs Lisa must have obtained.   
  
Lisa waved a little baggie at Bobby. “Just scored some top grade coke, wanna taste?”   
  
Bobby knew he was going to kick his own ass for this, but Lisa’s stuff was always quality. “How top grade?”   
  
“Straight from Colombia, more pure than your mother.” She smiled sweetly at him before winking at Hanbin. “Sorry Binnie, Jennie made me come offer.”   
  
Hanbin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, playing up the irritation. He actually didn’t mind the interruption. Bobby tended to go harder when he was high anyway, and Hanbin preferred his sex rough. “Just make sure he doesn’t snort too much, alright? I don’t want him underperforming when we leave.”   
  
Jennie smirked at him. “Don’t worry, princess, can’t have Robert neglect your ass for one night, can we?” She blew him a kiss before linking arms with Bobby and heading out to the back. Lisa winked at him and followed, while Taehyun promised Hanbin he’d make sure Bobby didn’t overdo it.   
  
Hanbin had tried coke once, two years ago, but hadn’t liked it. While he didn’t indulge as often as the majority of his friends, he did enjoy the occasional night on MDMA, and he preferred Bobby high. Sober Bobby was aggressive enough, but high Bobby was the product of Hanbin’s favourite sex fantasies. Provided he didn’t overdo it, of course. Then it just resulted in a disappointing night of decent-at-best sex that Hanbin would use to guilt Bobby into slave labour for a week.   
  
So really, it was always a win for him either way.   
  
Now that he was alone again he downed his water and made his way over to the bar, where two people sat at the end, sipping martinis. Hanbin walked up behind the young man on the left and draped his arms around him.   
  
“Dong-ie, remind me what I’m doing with your brother?”   
  
Complaining to his stylist about his relationship with his older brother had become somewhat of a daily routine. The complaints were never serious, of course, and they always made Donghyuk laugh.   
  
“Where is he?” Donghyuk swivelled his stool around to face Hanbin.   
  
“Doing lines with Jennie,” Hanbin answered, and Donghyuk nodded. “Lisa worked her magic on some guy apparently, and what’s hers is Jennie’s and what’s Jennie’s is Bobby’s.”   
  
Donghyuk shook his head. “I don’t know how I’m related to them, honestly.”   
  
“Are you sure you don’t have a different father?” Hanbin teased, before nodding to Donghyuk’s companion. “Hey Chae, how was Paris?”   
  
Lee Chaerin smiled back at him. “It was good! Almost got arrested.”   
  
Hanbin’s mouth dropped in shock for a second before answering. “I’m sorry, what?”   
  
Donghyuk laughed and waved at the bartender for another martini. “It’s a good story.”   
  
“I’ll tell you Monday morning at the meeting, it’s too loud in here to do it proper justice.” She winked at him and Hanbin grinned back at her.   
  
They were joined by the bartender, Min Yoongi, who brought Donghyuk’s drink and enquired after the rest of them.   
  
Hanbin ordered a radler, because he didn’t want to drink too much. “I haven’t seen Jin tonight, did he not come?” Hanbin asked.   
  
Yoongi shook his head and huffed in annoyance. “No, he’s experiencing one of his lapses into heterosexuality this week.”   
  
Hanbin winced. “Sorry to hear that.”   
  
Yoongi poured Hanbin’s drink and slid it across the bar to him before leaning on his elbows. “Yeah, you and me both. He’s actually taking his girlfriend out for dinner tonight.”   
  
“Is that the one his parents were wanting him to marry?” Donghyuk asked, and Yoongi nodded.   
  
“Yeah, that’s her. She’s so  _ sweet _ and  _ nice _ and  _ has such a good soul _ ! I hate her.” He wasn’t a jealous person by nature, in fact Yoongi prided himself on being quite patient. But Jin’s confusion over his sexuality was exceptionally frustrating at times.   
  
“Hey here’s a thought,” Chaerin said, leaning in closer to him, “why don’t you try dating someone who’s 100% gay, 100% of the time?” Yoongi just glared at her.   
  
“Seriously though she’s got a point,” Hanbin replied, “Jin has issues, I don’t know how you deal with them. I’d be finding myself a new ass to fuck if I were in your shoes.”   
  
Yoongi frowned and leaned on the counter. “I acknowledge your points, and they’re valid, but here’s my problem: the sex is better than it’s ever been with anyone else, and that’s why I’m fighting. His ass is worth it, whenever he lets me have it.” Yoongi shook his head sadly at them before moving down the bar to serve another customer, leaving the three of them in amused grins.   
  
After taking a sip of his martini Donghyuk turned back to face Hanbin. “So how’s the night going? Anything exciting happen?”   
  
Hanbin leaned in closer. “Just the usual. Got accosted by some perverted old man who wouldn’t take no for an answer.”   
  
“Oh? What line did this one use on you?”   
  
Hanbin grinned before answering. “Something about  _ you’d come to a business event and deny a fan the privilege of seeing those lips do what they were meant to do _ . Lame, right?”   
  
Donghyuk burst into laughter at the comment, patting Hanbin’s arm consolingly. “You poor thing,” he cooed, “getting molested in public by your fans. Don’t you just hate it when people think they can touch you without asking?” Donghyuk grinned and dropped his hand down to Hanbin’s inner thigh.   
  
Hanbin grinned back at him. “Yes I do, but you can feel free to touch me whenever you want, I know where your hands have been.” He took a sip from his drink before speaking again. “So how are things with you, anything new? You dating anyone yet?”   
  
Donghyuk rolled his eyes. “Me, dating? Unheard of.”   
  
Hanbin frowned. “We need to find you someone. You’re too wonderful to not have a toy.”   
  
Donghyuk smiled at him. “Thanks, hyung, always my biggest fan!”   
  
“I’m speaking the truth, though! If I was single, I’d be all over you.” Hanbin winked at him before draping himself over Donghyuk’s back.   
  
“What do you mean  _ if you were single? _ Hanbin, you’re already all over me! Even in front of Bobby! Tone it down before he kicks my ass.” Donghyuk joked back with him.   
  
“Are you kidding? I love it when he gets jealous, it’s super hot.”   
  
“Ugh, you’re terrible, honestly you and Bobby are meant for each other, you’re both garbage.” Donghyuk shot back teasingly, and grinned when Hanbin just pecked a kiss on his cheek.   
  
“Okay but getting back to business, we do need to look for a nice toy for you. Maybe Namjoon has a friend?” Hanbin teased, grinning when Donghyuk immediately frowned and shook his head.   
  
“Oh my God, no! He scares me enough during working hours. Do you know he asked me the other day if I ever plan on getting my nipples pierced? If so, he wanted to know if he could film the process.” He paused for a second, shivering at the memory of that conversation. “He wants to film my nipples being pierced, and he thought asking me was completely normal!”   
  
Hanbin couldn’t help but laugh at the story. Kim Namjoon, a prominent kink film director, was well known for his bizarre requests and even more bizarre behaviour. “I take it you turned him down?”   
  
Donghyuk glared at him before answering, not appreciating Hanbin’s amused grin. “Of course I said no! No one’s filming my nipples having anything done to them.”   
  
Hanbin pouted. “That’s a shame, you’ve got great nipples. Like little slices of pepperoni.”   
  
Donghyuk closed his eyes and took a deep breath, balling his hands into fists to counter the annoyance. For some reason it always got on his nerves whenever anyone compared his body to food, something that Hanbin knew and always exploited for laughs.   
  
Chaerin looked up from her phone, shaking her head at them. “You know, Hanbin, I never would have imagined that someone who takes dick in the ass for a living could be such a fucking dork.”   
  
Hanbin laughed at her comment and pinched Donghyuk’s cheek “We’ve all gotta stay sane somehow, right?” Just as he moved off of Donghyuk he felt a pair of heavy arms drape around his shoulders and a set of lips press into his neck. Hanbin knew it was Bobby.   
  
“Why is it that whenever I leave, I always come back to find you all over someone else? My little brother at that?” Bobby nipped at Hanbin’s skin, a tiny bite mark on his neck.   
  
Hanbin ignored the question and instead squirmed around under Bobby’s arms until he was facing him. “I see you’re back. Was it good?”   
  
Bobby grinned at him. “Fuck yeah, Lisa always gets the best product.”   
  
“What would you do without me, huh?” Lisa interjected then, leaning past the pair of them to place an order at the bar.   
  
“We’d do lower grade drugs,” Jennie replied, winking at Hanbin before plastering herself to Lisa’s back.   
  
“I can’t believe this is my family,” Donghyuk spoke up, shaking his head and swatting at Jennie’s hand when she tried to pinch his cheek.   
  
“My innocent little baby brother,” Jennie cooed in his direction, “the only angel in the family!”   
  
Donghyuk frowned. “You’re enough of a demon, you old hag.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Jennie asked, abandoning Lisa in favour of getting up in Donghyuk’s face. “Brave words from someone who likes to jerk off to milf porn.”   
  
Donghyuk’s face went red. “I do not!”   
  
Jennie smiled sweetly back him. “Oh, honey, I have pictures that say that you do. Got a thing for sweet older women,  _ experienced _ older women.”   
  
“That is bullshit, Jen! Stop spreading lies about me.”   
  
Jennie grinned at him before looking back at Hanbin. “He especially likes break-in porn, you know the ones where masked men force entry into a house and then force fuck some middle aged mom? Mmm, gets his juices flowing, doesn’t it, Dong-a-long?”   
  
“Shut up, I am not into that and stop calling me that stupid name!” Donghyuk frowned at her.   
  
“Leave your brother alone, Jennie!” Lisa rejoined them with a drink in hand, wrapping an arm around Donghyuk’s shoulders and rubbing her cheek against his. “He’s such a sweet cuddly little puppy, he deserves better than your teasing!”   
  
Donghyuk grinned back at Jennie as she shook her head. “Lisa, stop molesting my little brother.”   
  
“Why, you jelly?” Lisa teased, kissing Donghyuk’s cheek.   
  
“What a brat,” Bobby interrupted, “first he lets Hanbin flirt with him in front of me, now Lisa!”   
  
Donghyuk grinned and shrugged. “I can’t help it if your respective partners crave someone a little more stable every now and then.”   
  
Jennie shook her head and grabbed Lisa’s hand. “Enough, let’s go make out, I’m horny.” She brushed past Hanbin and Bobby again, pulling a giggling Lisa behind her. Bobby watched them go with a frown on his face.   
  
“How come you never go to the backroom with me?” He spoke into Hanbin’s ear, his tone just a bit annoyed, to let Hanbin know he meant business.   
  
Hanbin grinned back at him, tempted to tease him, but deciding to be nice instead. “You have no idea how hard it is to say no sometimes,” Hanbin replied, “but here’s the thing. If I put you off all night, then by the time we get back to my place you’re insanely aggressive, way more aggressive than you’d be if we did anything here. As hot as it would be to let you fuck my mouth with everyone here watching, I’d rather wind you up as tight as possible so you fuck me that much harder when we get home.”   
  
Bobby grinned at the answer, his hand reaching down in between Hanbin’s legs. “I can live with that, I guess.” He wrapped his free hand around the back of Hanbin’s neck, squeezing tightly, and nipped at his ear. “You do like it rough, don’t you?”   
  
Hanbin grinned back at him, tilting his head to let Bobby nip playfully at his neck. “I like a man who sees what he wants and takes it, without asking for permission.” That was true—when they were alone and away from others, Hanbin had given Bobby express permission to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to do it. Hanbin had his limits, of course, and Bobby knew them, but anything else was fair game. Hanbin got off on saying no when he meant yes, and he knew Bobby did too.   
  
Bobby kissed him right under the ear, fingers still tight around his neck. “I’d always have your permission anyway though, wouldn’t I?”   
  
Hanbin turned his head to look at Bobby, pressing his lips to Bobby’s jaw and kissing him. “Always.”   
  
“Holy fuck, can’t you two ever keep your hands off each other? I swear, every time I see you you’re buried nose deep.” A sudden annoyed voice interrupted them, but they knew the complainer wasn’t really complaining.   
  
“Quit groaning, you bullshitter. After that display on stage and you’re trying to talk shit?” Bobby grinned as he teased back.   
  
“That is for the stage only, a persona—” Junhoe’s comments were cut off by the slithering hand of Kim Jinhwan, fingers creeping across exposed skin until they reached his crotch.   
  
“You were saying, Junhoe?” Hanbin prompted, grinning when Jinhwan suddenly popped his head from around Junhoe’s back.   
  
“Hey boys,” Jinhwan greeted, “how was the first set? Did we make your cocks ache?”   
  
They grinned back him and Hanbin answered. “It was perfect, as always. No one can pull off Junhoe’s leather shorts quite like him, after all.”   
  
“Mmm, they are very complimentary, aren’t they?” Jinhwan agreed, despite Junhoe’s glowering expression.   
  
“I’m not just some piece of meat for you to feast your eyes on, you know!” Junhoe complained, even though that’s precisely how he chose to present himself.   
  
“That gave me an idea for the porno you guys want to shoot,” Bobby spoke up suddenly, “Junhoe could be a tourist on a safari, the piece of meat, and Jinan could be a tiger who pounces on him and gorges himself on your flesh!” The four of them burst into laughter at the idea, Junhoe’s attempts at stoic-faced complaining washed away by Bobby’s suggestion.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the VIP section, four men sat around one of the tables, talking animatedly about their newest co-worker. Kim Taehyung was currently discussing the possibilities for his first project.   
  
“I’m willing to bet he’ll be working with Jiho, I mean you only have one chance to capture the emotion of your first porno, and he has that angelic look to his face. It would sell well, good for business and all.”   
  
Next to him, Jeon Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, I mean Hanbin is still refusing to work with Jiho, so boss is probably going to give that filming to the new kid.”   
  
“He’s gonna get fucked, nipple clamps and all.” Taehyung replied, before taking a sip of his drink.   
  
“I don’t know,” came the interruption of Kang Daesung, “I think I’ll probably get him first. Seungri seems to think Jiyong will take it easy on him, let him do something a little less kinky so he doesn’t scare him off. I think Jinwoo’s taking the Jiho project this time, he wants to.”   
  
“Seungri’s really up on the gossip these days. Does he sit with his ear to Jiyong’s door?” Nam Taehyun teased.   
  
“I bet he does, doesn’t he? He seems like the type. Jennie told me that when he was back in school, he got busted once for drilling a hole in the wall so he could see into the girl’s changing room.” Jungkook said, looking at Daesung for confirmation.   
  
“Oh that’s got Seungri written all over it,” Daesung agreed with a laugh.   
  
“Speak of the devil, or devils, actually,” Taehyung interrupted, “look who’s joining us!” Seungri approached the table with a somewhat wobbly Taeyong in tow. “We were just talking about you.” Taehyung said by way of greeting.   
  
Seungri stood before them with a smug look on his face. “I assume you were talking about how good I am in bed, right?” Seungri teased, winking at Daesung. “How it’s a shame that I refuse to be filmed?”   
  
“More like we were all thanking God that you refuse,” Taehyun replied, “not even I could write a script to make you interesting.”   
  
Seungri waved the comment off before sliding in next to Daesung and motioning for Taeyong to sit next to him. “Our new boy finally met Jiyong! And Youngbae, which may have scarred him a little.” He patted Taeyong on the head while the others laughed. Just then Hoseok showed up, leaning next to Taeyong.   
  
“What can I get you guys? Would you like another Blow Job?” He asked Taeyong.   
  
“No thank you,” Taeyong replied, shaking his head.   
  
“Oh, I think you’d benefit from another.” Hoseok winked at him. “You need the practice.”   
  
“Bring out two,” Taehyung said, “I’ll show him how it’s done.”   
  
Hoseok grinned and went back to the bar to fetch the shots, while Taeyong wished he could slip away unseen and hide in the bathroom until the end of the night. A minute later Hoseok was back with two shots and he laid them down on the table.   
  
Taehyung took his and positioned it directly in front of himself. “Now, Taeyong, watch the master and learn something. The trick to a successful Blow Job is to know how to properly use your tongue.” Taehyung winked at him before leaning his head down and licking the top layer of cream off before closing his lips over the rim of the shot glass, throwing his head back and draining the contents. He didn’t spill a single drop and quickly returned the glass to the table with his mouth. He straightened up in his seat and turned his eyes to Taeyong.   
  
“Your turn.”   
  
Taeyong regarded the shot glass nervously. He’d had a few drinks tonight and was starting to feel the effect. Would he be able to do this stupid shot a second time without spilling it? He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. He closed his eyes and leaned down, just going for it, his cheeks burning at the sound of them all laughing. He didn’t choke this time at least, and he managed to get it all in his mouth.   
  
Or at least he thought he had. It wasn’t until Seungri reached out and wiped his chin that he realized he must have had something there, and he frowned. Why couldn’t anything go right tonight? Why had he thought this would be a good idea? Sure, he needed the money, but still…   
  
“Hey, you guys just missed the show!” Taeyong’s head snapped up when he heard one of the others call out, and he watched as two more guys joined them at their table. He recognized them, because Seungri had pointed them out earlier. There was Kim Hanbin, who was supposedly the boss’ favourite, and Bobby Kim, who Taeyong had been shocked to find out was Seungri’s half-brother.   
  
Seungri slid further into the booth and tugged Taeyong’s arm, and Taeyong felt nerves prickling his skin as he moved and realized that the new pair were going to sit down next to him. For some reason he felt as nervous as he’d felt when he’d been introduced to Youngbae.   
  
Bobby sat down first, but instead of sitting next to him Hanbin just sat on his lap. He could feel Bobby’s erection against his ass, and Hanbin planned on squirming around on top of it until he drove Bobby crazy.   
  
Seungri leaned on the table to face them. “Taeyong, this is my little brother, Bobby, and his fuck toy, Hanbin.” Seungri grinned in amusement as Hanbin glared at him. They often teased each other in front of Bobby, who took sides depending on his mood of the day.   
  
“I recognized you,” Taeyong greeted, cursing himself when he said it and blaming the alcohol.   
  
Hanbin gave him a narrow-eyed look. “Of course you did, everyone does. You have a nice face, can’t wait to see what your lips look like when they’re stretched around a dick.”   
  
The whole table burst into laughter, while Taeyong could feel his cheeks burning. Not the reception he’d been hoping for. Before anyone else had a chance to speak, the DJ had called for silence.   
  
“I have a special request tonight!” She yelled out, “our friends at BBP are celebrating a new signing tonight, angelic-faced Lee Taeyong!”   
  
Taeyong wanted to slip under the table and bolt away from everyone. This couldn’t be good.   
  
“We have a special request just for you, Taeyong-ah! Let’s show everyone that pretty face.” She laid the mic down and hit a button on her deck, and the music started up again, a recognizable beat to the party-goers, but not to Taeyong. The fact that everyone else was applauding made him even more nervous.   
  
Suddenly Hanbin leaned over, getting right in his face.   
  
“This song is for you, new kid, get up on the table and dance.”   
  
Taeyong looked at him with terrified wide eyes. Oh hell no. Not happening.   
  
“Either get up on the table right now and dance, or you’ll be on the table with your pants around your ankles, jerking yourself off for everyone to see.” Hanbin had a predatory gleam in his eyes that Taeyong found highly intimidating.   
  
Taeyong didn’t want to leave a bad impression on his new co-workers, though, so he resigned himself to his fate and climbed up to the top of the table. But when he made the mistake of looking out into the crowd and seeing everyone watching him, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he’d made a big mistake. Maybe it wasn’t too late to rip up that employment contract. Some things just weren’t worth the money.


End file.
